Metal Cell Solid
by grimreaper's lost soul
Summary: Technically a cross with splinter cell, as a British agent in splinter cell is betrayed he joins with the renowned Gurlukovich mercenary group he becomes one of the greatest members since their founding, espionage, killings and back-stabbings are all part of the game... I own nothing as they belong to their respected owners aside from any OC's of my creation.


Metal Cell Solid  
Covert Cell Unit – Splinter Cell  
Third Echelon Training Facility  
Science Lab 12

"Well subject-12 shows very strong signs of being a Psychic, these readings would rival Psycho Mantis' own; we may have our way to defeat Mantis after all, insert him into one of FOXHOUNDS more dedicated allies, say the Gurlukovich Mercenaries." The first distorted almost mechanical sounding voice.

"What good would that be? Unless; unless we can plant him a month prior to any FOXHOUND action, we also need him in deep with a deeper cover, Olga Gurlukovich, she seems like a potential deep cover anchor..." stated a second synthesized voice

"Excellent, subject-12 will be up to operational status within any allotted time frame, but what about his equipment? He's been off the grid for so long, do we even have his old equipment?" Asked, the first, voice still distorted. "We have his weapon caches and 'body of his equipment, however his gadgets and other things are either destroyed or in cold storage, and there's no pulling it out from there."

"So we give him access to a storage site and see what he comes up with?"

"Which storage site holds all the bulk to Third Echelons' equipment? The Nevada airfields... I think that site will be his holding ground for the Gurlukovich Mercenaries meeting, but for this to be believable, we have to burn him..."

"Or make it a believable defection, a rogue NSA element for the takings, someone whose file becomes public and anyone who's willing to hire him; he works for the highest bidder, namely the Gurlukovich Mercenaries."

"I'll make the call, FOXHOUND is becoming too much of a possible rogue threat to American integrity."

As abruptly as the conversation started it ended, I had heard it all through soundproofing of the walls and reinforced safety glass, if I was going to be used as a weapon and an Indoctrinated tool of the NSA and high up dogs, in the chain of command, I would rather truly defect and protect England and America as a true rogue element, boy did I love my psychic powers, and if I was to use the drafted plans given so freely, tonight I will break free of this facility, kill most of the base occupants and take my Equipment cache and gather the other essential pieces of my gear from the Nevada Airfield, then take off to gather all my information on the Gurlukovich Mercenaries and see where that would take me.

Hours later; my guards approached my abode, well secure triple max cell, and soon all hell would break loose.

Time skip – at the Entrance / Exit  
Third Echelon facility

The last of the guards dropped lifelessly to the floor blood, pooling, gushing from his neck as my Katana had sliced through it like a heated blade through butter, others littered the floor their blood decorating the walls and floor in beautiful arks and pools, dropping the M14 carbine that I held loosely in my left, My hand reached the handle of the equipment cart and in utter silence a trundled my way to a Humvee in the car park, just outside the entrance.

After placing my Cache into the boot of the vehicle I gave it a sweep for bugs and trackers, and if there were any placed explosives or other nasty surprises, with that done I seated myself in driver's seat and took off down the dirt track road, to locate the highway then tracking my way down to Nevada.

Driving hard stopping little, moving south, to my location, once at the Airfield I rammed the Humvee through the flimsy gates, the sparks bouncing harmlessly against the bullet resistant glass, I came up to the hanger sector and began a slow drive down looking for any tell tale signs my former employers having an storage area on sight and soon enough the not so inconspicuous tell tale sign was greeting me by pointing it's 60 calibre barrel at my vehicles roof.

M60 Turrets were a bastard to deal with, unless prompting the proper credentials luckily for me I had level nine, access, to these sites for being a Splinter Cell, which was never officially called off the active duty rooster.

Placing my Palm on the handprint ID Scanner, I waited for the green light, to state my ID was granted onto the site, which three seconds later, was granted, the hanger doors parted enough to fit the Humvee through, which then promptly sealed as soon as I was in.

Inside I had one hell of a shit eating grin on my face; not only was this place packed it had its own AC130 gunship and vehicle armament, there in the hanger bay of the AC130 sat two M2 Bradley Fighting Vehicles, loaded with everything from its 25mm M242-Chain gun to its TOW anti-tank missile system, better yet it had its own customisable defences such as Chaff, smoke screen, environmental imitating armour plating, Point Defence Turret system and secondary M240C Machine gun.  
Then there was still enough room to fit an ungodly amount of surplus crates and my Humvee which I stepped from, I moved over to the engineering area and pulled out several high powered nut guns and began to remove the doors with the affiliated Black arrow symbol, and placed un-affiliated doors in their place, looking around I looked upon a M61 Vulcan and mounting rack built for Humvee military units in Iraq, boy was this one hell of a shopping frenzy.

Equipment arranged from, my armour of a VR Vympel in a navy blue camouflage with Flak jacket and knee shoulder pads, with added ammo pouch, the Gas mask was excellent, however my standard Sonar goggles which came with my MK V Tac Suit where better suited so I came to a compromise I took out the left eye section by removing a similar shaped section to my Sonar goggles and then sealed my sonar goggles into the removed section, so in essence my gas mask was fully sealed, with three lenses on my left side and a single lens on my right, the mask was also Psychic proof, in a sense made from a material which prevented forced thoughts from entering and preventing my thoughts being detected. I had attached my Katana in a diagonal across my back and placed over the sheath an EMP rucksack, to finish off I had my custom Seven-Nine, attached to my right thigh.

I had raided more or less the entire hanger pulling out a massive haul of weapons and surplus, best of all I managed to pull free a massive haul of 86 M60 Turrets and their respected control panels; however I had decided on using three mainframes across the airport base at Okhotsk, several insurrectionist groups had driven the people from the area, with heavy bombardment, and since it was a very heavy winter, where better to set up camp, and come into contact with the Gurlukovich Mercenary group. Better yet it hadn't been occupied since the 1950's 1960's cold war era.

Setting the plane onto autopilot once in the air, I managed to fall asleep for a few hours.

Time Skip  
7 Km Northwest of Okhotsk  
Okhotsk Airfield

Minutes after touchdown in Okhotsk, I had secured, the Air field, The fencing was really heavy duty, made mostly from thick girders in cross patterning and to seal the gaps in the cross sections two layers of chicken wire, which could easily be electrified, and so after several hours after fixing and jury rigging the airfields power supply I had a sizeable current running through an ungodly amount of chicken wire, then came the securing of the site perimeter, this is where the 86 turrets came in handy, around the base were several concrete towers, on the overhanging sections I had bolted each and every turret in overlapping fields of fire each with drums which were tripled up in ammo capacity.

The Tower itself was also secured with a useful number of turrets as was the entrance gate, which I had discovered were only operable from the inside by the use of a switch in the guard house.

The three mainframes were up within several weeks as was a more reliable power source for the electrified fencing; the Tower became a fully fledged CIC and Communications centre.

And now I was just waiting upon the reply of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries.

POV Switch  
Gurlukovich Mercenaries scouting force  
Command Vehicle

"Are you sure this is the right place Nicolai?" Stated the Driver, in his gruff Russian, "Da, Comrade, this is the place cause there is only one Okhotsk Airfield in Russia which was commissioned during the Cold war, which is stated to be 7 KM Northwest of Okhotsk." His navigator replied.

Olga approached the driver. "Are we there?"

"Da, we're here, but I'm doubting; this is the place though comrade... it seems dead, for an occupied base."

"This is the place, we're being watched." Olga pointed out the six very cleverly hidden turrets on the overhanging sections of roof on the two gate buildings. Olga pulled a cap on her military cut hair, and opened the side door of the Command vehicle APC, walking casually in front of the APC in full view of the six turrets, out stretching her arms and turning slowly showing that she was unarmed apart from a pistol.

POV Switch  
Rouge Cell occupied Airfield  
CIC tower

I sat back; looking at through the six turrets camera's higher viewpoints upon Olga, the Daughter of Sergei Gurlukovich, the commander and founder of the Gurlukovich mercenaries, I smiled at her ballsy attitude, but at least she showed that she was willing to look into the unknown proposal.

I looked at the key board upon my lap and accessed the gate controls and selected open gate mechanism, and sure enough the gate began to open for her convoy of 5 to come through to the main hanger area.

And sure enough the convoy began to enter as Olga jumped into the APC's open side hatch, standing in the open hatchway. "Let's see if my impressive setup will add to the good books." The gate closed and locked into place.

Looking upon my mask that sat on a hook feet away I quickly pulled it from its place and secured it to my face, I made my way down to the ground floor to greet my temporary guests, to my abode.

Olga Gurlukovich, was a light blonde haired woman with indescribable green eyes, all ground floor lights to the CIC tower were off, she walked cautiously into the tower, with no clue that I hung from a pipe feet above her head, four of her fellow soldiers where behind her as soon as they walked past I incapacitated the rear two by dropping behind them and knocking them out quickly and silently, both hit the floor like bricks but didn't even make a sound on impact, just that good, I thought smugly before engaging the other two, however after finishing the second pair Olga was gone, I activated the sonar goggles and as soon as I did I flipped backwards as Olga dropped from the over head pipes.

We both engaged in hand to hand combat, and we came to a close tie that was until, she used the ballistic knife shot system, blade impacting with my Flak jacket. "Oh now Miss Gurlukovich, that was cheap, a ballistic knife, seriously. Well I'm done with my little test, I had to make sure, though your soldiers are a little green, I'll work with or for the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, that's if you'll accept me, I'll give you my full NSA and Splinter Cell and Third Echelon service records, so you can read up on my accomplishments before you make the call to daddy." I grabbed a bucket of water, after dragging her four guards together and threw said bucket over their faces.

The bastards jumped to their feet, unsure what was happening, I produced my file from my internal Flak jacket pouches, handing it to Olga before turning the lights back on, jumping up the internal infrastructure to the top floor as Olga and her followers walked casually up the stairs.

Time skip A week later  
Okhotsk Airfield  
CIC tower

Olga over looked the proposal given after proper introductions were given in the CIC tower, not only had Viper-Wolf willingly give his services as an infiltrator, assassin, and relative contractor he was willing to give any and all information to date on NSA and Third Echelon data caches and storage sites, he also was giving her full access to his self employed espionage grid, which was totally self reliant and only known to him, but better yet, he would allow the Gurlukovich mercenaries full accommodation, the AC 130 only if he was to pilot said plane, and he was giving the force two M2 Bradley fighting vehicles and a Humvee for use, that wasn't all, he still had some pull in England and he managed to call favours; he accumulated two Apache attack helicopters; a single Chinook; two additional Humvee attack vehicles with full armaments; and a whole load of additional equipment, all at the expense of a whole load of humiliation on his end.  
But this was an insane bolster to the Gurlukovich mercenary force, there was going to be no way in hell, that her father or herself for that matter going to pass something like this up, especially since all the above equipment was already on site, to prove that he was capable doing all of this for the efforts' to regain Russia's lost power.

Olga looked upon her private quarters' wall which sat a clock; her Father would be arriving Via  
Hind-D in any moment, she sat finishing off the reports Viper-Wolf had given her, apparently this man was very capable on all fronts, not only was he responsible for some serious assaults over the world he was also the one who, stole three EMP warheads from Russian facilities' without the Russian military realising till he was halfway to America with two of the warheads as the third went to Britain for testing.

A knock on the door brought her attention around; she laid in a military shirt and white panties. "Enter..." opening the door partially Viper-Wolfs' tell tale sonar goggles and gasmask lens' glow, upon the wall. "Miss Gurlukovich, your fathers Hind-D is seven minutes out, I thought I should inform you."

"Thank you Viper-Wolf for the advanced warning; I look forward to seeing you greeting my father."

Okhotsk Airfield  
Runway  
20 minutes later

After a rather short brief on what I had to offer, and the brief of why I defected, and what my cause of joining was, I told them everything necessary I told them I was doing this in the Defence of Britain and those I owe my life to across the world and as a Rogue element I was free to do as I pleased to ensure that safety, I told them I turned my back on my oath to better my precious people and I was more than willing to kill to prevent harm from coming to them, I would rather die than have others suffer from my mistakes in life.

I had begun to explain all my accumulated equipment; he placed his hand on my shoulder. "A man who sacrifices' everything in turn gets nothing is no more than an idiot; but the man who sacrificed everything and wants nothing in return but to carry across his Ideals is a trueborn leader... you where welcomed in our family the moment I stepped foot on this base, your air and how you composed yourself spoke more volumes than any words could... Comrade, now Olga; fetch my new found son and I a drink, if you would be so kind."

"Of course father."

"Now then this is your first priority, my daughters' safety, first and foremost, all other concerns and objectives are secondary; do you understand?"

"Perfectly sir, a fathers' instinct is to protect his offspring I have no problems with the first priority."

"Secondly, you are in command if I die and my daughter is unfit or declares' herself unable to command, do you understand?" I gave a nod, understanding I was third highest in command, in all except rank. "Lastly you harm my daughter directly or indirectly, after she's done with you, you answer to me, by the end of it your either dead or wish you were! Do you understand?"

"Crystal sir, all in all don't fuck with you, and I can expect to see tomorrow."

After a short debate we both toasted to anew friendly alliance.

Months Later  
Okhotsk Airfield  
CIC Tower

"Ah comrade Ocelot, I hear you've made preparations for Shadow Mosis, of which you have no doubt come to request something?" Sergei looked upon his long time friend. "Da, I need to use your Hind-D in our campaign."

"Ah so you need my, old Hind-D attack helicopter, can I expect it back in one piece?"

"No promises old friend..." Several soldiers approach the CIC table where both Ocelot and Sergei sat, reports in hand. "Intelligence reports' coming in from, Over-Watch, Sir." Sergei Took the data pad for himself; not once had something like this crossed his mind.

_From: Over-Watch  
To: Red-Fall_

_Decryption Key: Hammer-and-Sickle _

_Message Reads-_

_Ocelot Lies! \\\\  
\\\\Code: MG is traced  
US president knows/ about the assault  
On Target: Shadow Mosis\\\_

_-END_

Sergei gave it the once over, Over-Watch, or to Sergei, Viper-Wolf, was one of the most accomplished independent spy network holders in the world, so Sergei gave it the once over before pressing delete on the data pad, removing all evidence from existence, not even some of the best data scavengers could pick up any Intel on the pads.

"Okay comrade, I'll give you my Hind, in return I need something of a favour of you, agreed?"

"That seems fair; it has to be within reason, though." Sergei nodded, taking Ocelots' arm in his grasp giving his 'Questionable' friend a curt nod; he ordered one of his men, to take Ocelot to the Hind.

Olga noticed the scrutiny directed to Ocelot, but never asked about it.

Meanwhile  
Somewhere above South Korea  
AC 130 – Check-Mate  
11:30PM Standard Local Time

I sat upon one of the many vehicle bay passenger seat's, I had just been informed by one of my most reliable sources that, Ocelot was dealing in some _serious _'Cloak and Dagger' shit and Sergei was in his sights, however I was En Route to South Korea, a old acquaintance of mine had given me something of a mission, his sister was kidnapped, and a ransom of £80,000 was to be deposited to them and an additional £120,000 for her release.

Personally I wasn't going to take that, so I told him I'd get in, get out, and wouldn't leave without her. "Sir we're almost at the drop point now!"

"Nicolai, lower the drop ramp." I shouted through my head set, while I donned the last of my armour the new 3E-Elite Stealth HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) Infiltration paratrooper suit. With Silenced Famas, and Five seven pistol.

The whole bay depressurised, the bay being an crimson red as the red jump light was on, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prick up, a local village below, my target a compound, on the east side, I loved a solo mission, but something felt off with this mission.

The light turned green, and with no hesitation I jumped clear of the ramp.

Okhotsk Airfield  
CIC tower  
Olga's Room

Olga sat looking upon her bed, laptop upon her lap, searching through her messages, one stuck out, Unknown sender, clicking, she looked upon the message contents, her eyes widened.

The laptop hit the floor she was heading towards the communications officer, in nothing less than her tank top and panties.

"Call of Check-Mates mission, it's a dud, Viper-Wolf is the target! Call the mission off." The communications officer was in a stupor for a split second before the reality of her words hit him. "Check-Mate this is Overlord, Priority one, Mission abort! Repeat, Mission abort!"

CLIFF HANGER


End file.
